


The Demon's Bride

by PeopleDoGoBothWays



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Fantasia (1940), The Black Cauldron (1985)
Genre: Biting, Crying, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dom/sub, F/M, French Kissing, Grinding, Large Breasts, Latin, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Thighs, Virginity, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleDoGoBothWays/pseuds/PeopleDoGoBothWays
Summary: Orwen makes a pass at Fflewdur, but is rejected. She decides to summon a demon for her pleasure.
Relationships: Chernabog/Orwen (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	The Demon's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Wrote this in 2019. Omw to horny jail...

As Fflewdur and the children exited the Witches' cave, Orwen sighed in frustration and addressed her cackling sisters.

"You two always spoil my fun! How am I ever going to find a man?" she demanded.

"A man? What man is going to want you?" Orddu chortled. "You're so desperate, you scare them all away!"

"Why don't you just summon a demon or something?" Orgoch taunted her sister. "Maybe they won't be afraid of you!"

The two emaciated sisters snickered meanly as Orwen, dejected, trudged off to her chamber.

She pushed a boulder in place in front of the entrance.

"Miserable harpies" the plump witch hissed to herself. "They just don't understand. I need a man's touch. Maybe I should summon me a big, terrible demon for my husband, that'd show them!"

Orwen picked up her book of spells from a rocky ledge in the back of her chamber. She flipped each page, searching for the most powerful incantation. Finally, she picked up her wand and waved it slowly, clockwise, over a bowl of water on her altar.

nox atra tenet Domine Deus

surge tolle fuga

Hunc locum intrare intra

quoniam manet in loco sponsa

Deep blue light emanated from the tip of her wand, and began to turn into thick, black smoke. It filled the small room, obscuring Orwen's vision and filling her lungs with a strong, musky smell. 

Orwen dropped her wand with a gasp, the masculine odour causing a certain part of her body to throb.

Hastily, she removed her dress and began to caress her own voluptuous body, her hands rubbing her nipples to hardness and dipping into the wetness between her legs.

Suddenly, the roof of the Witches' cave was ripped apart by giant clawed hands. The sky was pitch black and swirling with murky clouds. Orwen gasped and panted in near ecstasy. Standing above her chamber was an enormous, onyx beast, staring down at her hungrily.

The monster had pointed ears, glowing eyes, a massive, hulking body, and huge bat-like wings. Lifting its powerful legs, it stepped into Orwen's chamber, watching as she quivered and spread her legs before him.

"Chernabog" she whispered. "Take me, I'm yours."

He knelt in front of the witch and reached for her face, tugging her face to his and licking over her pouty lips. She opened her mouth, and the demon's tongue tangled with hers. His giant hands grabbed her luscious breasts and squeezed them roughly. Orwen moaned, the sensation almost too much, but she dared not pull away from the fearsome creature. He growled lowly in reply.

Chernabog licked and bit at her neck, his hands pushing her backward to lay on her bunk. Orwen landed on her back and gazed up at her menacing lover. He trailed a hand down her body, rubbing at the soft flesh with a pleased rumble. His hands settled on her thick thighs, which he wrenched even further apart, pressing his face into her sex. The beast licked at the sweet nectar dripping from her tight hole, then ran his humongous tongue up to her firm little bud and sucked on it. Orwen cried out, more wetness running from her already soaked cunt. Chernabog growled into her pussy, the vibrations making her shake. 

"OhohoOOho d-dark Lord” she choked out. “Please, I can’t take it anymore! Please, fuck my pussy!”

Chernabog chuckled lowly against her sex, and in one swift motion, inserted his long, solid tongue into her opening. Breached for the first time, Orwen wailed in pain and pleasure. The monster thrust his tongue repeatedly against the soft spot deep inside her, while his hand slapped against her clit. The witch screamed, and a gush of liquid sprayed from her cunt, coating her lover’s dark face.

He pulled back, licking his lips and chin and humming deeply at the saccharine taste. Orwen lay panting, her entire body floating from the release. The demon climbed on top of her, covering her body with his much larger one. She felt his undoubtedly enormous cock land heavily against her clit, and she propped herself up to get a look at the wondrous thing. It was absolutely massive, jet black and too thick for her to hold, with huge veins and a round, weeping head. Chernabog dragged the formidable member up and down, holding her plush hips with bruising force, teasing her drenched pussy. Orwen, unable to speak, reached for his giant cock, rubbing her hand up and down its impossible length and trying to guide it to her eager hole.

The beast snarled, grabbed her wrists, and pinned them above her head. He began to grind his mammoth cock against her sopping wet cunt, his vibrant eyes locked on hers. Orwen began to sob with need, trying to angle her pussy to envelop his giant dick, but Chernabog pinned her legs beneath his.

He thrust his bulbous cockhead aggressively against her clit, until Orwen's pussy squirted all over him once more. She screamed, tears dripping down her chubby blue cheeks. Then finally, without warning, the demon shoved his entire length deep into her tight hole, causing her to scream again. Her lover roared with pleasure, and Orwen wept as her formerly virgin cunt was stretched painfully around Chernabog's throbbing cock. 

The demon held tightly to her juicy hips and pulled out, then slammed back in. He began to fuck the witch's swollen pussy violently, slamming into that spot inside of her without mercy. Orwen cried and screamed as her pussy squirted again and again, coating Chernabog's monstrous dick with sweet creaminess. The demon's thrusts sped up, his roars becoming louder, until he shoved deep inside of Orwen's abused cunt and released thick ropes of semen with an ear-splitting howl.


End file.
